1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel collection device for a motor vehicle having a splash pot, having a prefilter arranged in the bottom region of the splash pot, and having structures of the prefilter manufactured from plastic.
2. Related Art
Fuel collection devices of this type are fastened to the bottom of a fuel tank via a holding element in current motor vehicles and are known from practice. In the case of such collection devices, the fuel is cleaned roughly by way of the prefilter before it passes into the splash pot. The aim is to protect the functional elements that are connected downstream, such as a bottom valve or a suction jet pump, against failure. In the splash pot, the fuel is collected and is delivered by a fuel delivery device to an internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle. Owing to the function, it is necessary that the prefilter is arranged as close as possible to the bottom of the fuel tank. As a result of the use of a holding element under the splash pot, the splash pot is raised up and the delivery of the fuel in the splash pot is changed disadvantageously.
The prefilter can be produced directly on the splash pot from structures manufactured from plastic. Compensation by way of lengthening of the prefilter structures in the splash pot into a depression of the holding element impairs the filter performance in relation to the size of the dirt particles.